


A Generous Love

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: The gift of giving brought Draco and Ron together and still it holds a special place in their hearts.





	A Generous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoo! Happy holidays y'all! I hope you've all been reading along and enjoying my Holmes for the Holidays collection, but if you haven't, I hope you love this one too. This story was written for Fairest of the Rare's Christmas Advent 2017! Thanks for hosting this event! I fell in love with Draco/Ron during my attempt at the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge and thought it would be fun to write this pair once more. This lovely little Christmas one-shot totally makes me want to write even more now! We shall see in the New Year! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this and I look forward to your lovely feedback!
> 
> Thank you GaeilgeRua for beta reading this. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

"What the bloody hell is all of this?"

Affronted, Draco twisted around in his chair by the fire to glare at Ron, who had just come back inside from gathering more firewood to last overnight. Instead of rising to Ron's antics, Draco merely returned to the book he'd been reading and flipped the page. "If you are referring to the beautifully decorated boxes under the tree, Ron, then I have to ask if you've never truly seen a  _gift_  before."

Huffing at being brushed off, and slightly insulted, Ron stomped his way around to stand in front of Draco's chair. "I know what a  _gift_ is,  _Malfoy_. I just don't understand why there are so many under  _our_ tree. You said we weren't exchanging gifts this year." Draco's lip curled up at Ron's use of his surname.

It wasn't that Ron was worried about being unable to afford anything for Draco, it was more the fact that it was Christmas Eve and he'd not purchased the blond a single thing. After the war, they'd all been awarded a monetary reward for aiding in the defeat of Voldemort. Ron had, surprisingly, tucked his away and allowed it to grow as he continued to save. It wasn't that he was stingy, oh no; he was more than generous when it came to helping those in need. He simply liked to make sure there was something to fall back onto in case hard times ever settled upon them again.

As Draco sighed, marking his page in the book, and lifted his grey eyes to meet his stare, he remembered it wasn't like  _either_  of them were lacking in funds. Draco, the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, made sure they lived comfortably. Despite his slimy past, Draco had redeemed himself in recent years, volunteering much of his time and donating frequently to wizarding organizations. That was actually how the two of them reconnected.

Ron was working a fundraising event for orphaned witches and wizards one Christmas season and in walked Draco, his arms overflowing with gifts for the children. He'd wanted to scoff, to tease and taunt Draco for his efforts, but the moment the blond had placed all the gifts under the tree and the children rushed forward with bright smiles on their faces, all that flew right out the window. His heart had melted entirely seeing Draco crouched down with the kids on the floor as he hugged and helped them unwrap the gifts he'd brought for them.

It wasn't until much later, the children playing quietly in front of a roaring fire, that he'd had the courage to talk to him. Draco appeared wary, his body tensing as Ron approached, but Ron simply stuck out his hand. Draco took it without so much as a quirk of an eyebrow, their hands sliding together easily and as if there'd never been a single drop of bad blood between them. Smiling shyly, Ron had dropped Draco's hand,and they stood and watched the kids enjoy their gifts while they sipped on hot cocoa.

That had been about five years ago now, their truce turning into a friendship of sorts. They found themselves running into each other so often at fundraisers and charity events that they just started attending them together. Then, one New Year's Eve, they'd shared a slightly drunken kiss at midnight, much to the surprise of their friends. Neither of them seemed to mind; in fact, they'd disappeared from the party rather quickly after that to explore their new relationship fully. Their friends took a bit longer to convince, but eventually they came around, knowing that if Ron and Draco could fall in love, it must really be true. The two had been damned near inseparable since, living together in the new countryside manor Draco had built after the war so he wouldn't have to ever step foot inside his childhood home again.

As Ron had been reminiscing, Draco, it appeared, was trying to explain what the gifts were. Shaking his head to clear away the memories, Ron smiled apologetically at his boyfriend. "Sorry, love. What were you saying?" Draco rolled his grey eyes but that only made Ron smile all the more.

"They're for the children of our friends, you twit," Draco informed him, a smirk playing his lips as he gently shook his head. "I may have gone a tad over budget this year, but since we hardly ever get to see them, I figured it would be fine."

"Oh," Ron replied, relief flooding his body. "That's… That's good," he ended lamely, his cheeks flushing with his embarrassment. He should have known Draco wouldn't go back on their mutual promise to not spend any money on one another for Christmas this year.

Taking pity on him, Draco reached up and intertwined their fingers before tugging him so that Ron was forced to sit in his lap. Immediately, Ron took the opportunity to card his fingers through Draco's soft, blond locks and placed a lingering kiss upon his lips. Responding in kind, Draco slid his tongue across Ron's bottom lip before dipping inside. Ron moaned a little, giving just as much as he was getting from the kiss. Parting naturally, Ron stared into Draco's eyes and sighed happily.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions," he apologized, enjoying the way Draco was brushing his thumb across the sensitive skin of his wrist. "I sometimes forget how generous your love can be."

"I understand." Draco shrugged, his trademark smirk forming on his face. "My reputation precedes me even still, it would seem."

Snorting, Ron had to laugh at that fully knowing Draco's reputation was entirely different than when they were in their youth. "You stop that. You know you have more than shattered everyone's former perception of you."

"I suppose you're right-"

"Did you just admit that I was right?!" Ron exclaimed brightly, stealing another kiss before Draco could protest. "You hardly ever do that."

"Oh for the love of Merlin…" Draco ran a hand through his own hair, unable to keep his smirk from turning into a true smile. "You're something else… Now," he leaned closer, "are you ready for bed," Draco whispered seductively against his earlobe, effectively changing the subject. Ron groaned appreciatively as his boyfriend ground his hips upwards.

"I suppose I could be coerced into an early night," Ron replied, voice dropping as his hands trailed down Draco's chest to rest at the top of his trousers.

"Oh, I didn't say anything about an  _early_ night." Draco's eyes were molten silver as Ron climbed from his lap.

Standing now, they paused to share another heated kiss before Ron began to lead them to the staircase. "I love you, Draco," he told his boyfriend, earning him a surprised glance.

"And I, you," Draco told him, squeezing his hand. "Which is why there's no need to exchange gifts. I have you and you have me. That's all we need. Let us dote on our loved ones instead."

Overcome with emotion, Ron had to hold back from simply taking Draco right then and there. Instead he quickened their pace, nearly dragging Draco past their Christmas tree and up the stairs. "I like the way you think, Draco."

Besides, Ron thought as they ascended the stairs on the way to their bedroom, he may not have bought Draco anything for Christmas this year, but there  _was_ a certain little box tucked away in a sock drawer just waiting for midnight this New Year's Eve...


End file.
